Future and current home and professional environments will contain a large number of lighting devices for creation of ambient, atmosphere, accent or task lighting. These controllable lighting devices (lamps) may be connected via a (wireless) network, and be controlled by control devices such as smart phones, tablet pcs, sensors and/or (smart) light switches. A problem that arises when a lighting system comprises multiple lighting devices and control devices, is that each device needs to be configured in order to communicate accordingly with the other devices. Furthermore, when a new device is added to a fully configured lighting system, the new device needs to be configured in order to communicate accordingly with the already configured devices. Patent application US2010185339A1 discloses a method of provisioning of wireless (lighting) control devices by requesting the location and the specifications of the (lighting) control devices. A (lighting) scene is assigned to each control device based on its location and its specification.